Animal I Have Become
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: Post-Tamers. When a new evil kidnaps Henry, forcing a dark evolution out of Terriermon, can the Tamers stop the destruction or lose both Terriermon's heart and Henry's life to this darkness? Please Read and Review! Rated K for now, since I don't forsee any graphic scenes, but may change to T at the most.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Tamers would have a sequel._

_Hello everyone! This is my response to Alternate Digivolution Challenge and is my first Tamers fanfic. As for couples, it'll eventually have Henry/Rika in it as well as Takato/Jeri. This is also for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 30 Easy Prompts List 1, using the prompt 'helpless'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Henry Wong sat in his room, just staring at things around him. Even though it had been two years since the separation from the Digimon, the days felt like they would never end. His heart clenched whenever he thought of his partner. Even at his last moment when they were seperating, he had attempted to reassure him.

_Momentai, Henry. _Tears brimmed at the indigo-haired boy's eyes and he blinked them back. _No...Terriermon would scold me for crying again. _After all, even at that time...the time when Terriermon was the one who had been hurt, even then he had comforted him. The memory seared through his heart, yet also calmed it down somewhat. It was the first time he and Terriermon had met. He wondered...how was Terriermon right now? Was he alright? Did he miss him? Think about him? He laughed a little, remembering how he used to always scold Terriermon for running his mouth like he did. He _knew _sometimes he could be a bit hard on Terriermon. The world was a cruel place and the whole Juggernaut issue with Yamaki had left him a bit more on edge than usual.

He sighed. Sitting here in his room, looking at his book was only making wild thoughts run in his head. The atmosphere in his house had been rather tense lately, especially between his and his father. Suzie tried to ease the tension but Henry couldn't help himself sometimes.

_It was Dad's fault _The bitter thought came to his mind again as he thought about the moment they separated from the Digimon. _If he had just... _Suzie didn't understand, she was only a small child at the time. She didn't know how it felt. She didn't understand that the reason Lopmon had left was because of their own father.

_"The digimon don't belong in our world," Janyu had said, looking regretful. "Henry..."_

The digimon don't belong? Terriermon belonged with him, Guilmon definitely belonged with Takato and Renamon...well, there wasn't much to say about that. Rika wouldn't be half the person she is if it weren't for Renamon being there for her. She taught her a lot, actually they all had. If it weren't for each other, they wouldn't be the people they were today. His dad was wrong. The digimon were a part of them. Humans and digimon were one. The three of them had proved that when Biomerging with their partners. They were stronger when they combined as one.

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Henry decided he needed to get out before he drove himself insane with his thoughts. He made to head out to see if Takato and Rika were at the park to hang out with him, but then his Digivice began flashing madly. Henry turned reflexively, grabbing it and running outside.

His father, who had seen Henry suddenly run out with his digivice, called up Rika's house, informing her of the situation and requesting that she go after his son.

Henry, meanwhile, was following the Digivice's signal and came to a stop in front of the tiny, abandoned building where he, Takato and Rika had followed Guilmon through the tunnel.

"Terriermon, are you okay?" the indigo-haired boy whispered, eyes locked on this sacred place. Henry could feel it: something was wrong. There was a piercing in his heart that was stabbing through him, almost making his very breath shaky. He coughed a little as a sharp pain shot down his body and he leaned against the wall. The pain was making his head spin so much that his vision blurred. His eyes were beginning to dilate as well.

_I have to hold it together!_ His partner needed him right now, but what could he do when he felt like he would pass out at any moment? Terriermon was in trouble, he was hurt, he knew that and he was feeling the pain of that. Coughing into his hand, he realised blood was coming out. Vaguely, at a distance he could see the blurred figures of Takato and Rika running his way. He opened his mouth to call out, but just then something hit the back of his head, causing his world to turn black.


End file.
